My Dancer's foot prints
by Glassbug
Summary: She stood there twirling and moving to the music so beautifully. She literally took my breath away. Looking back now I hope she is still alive but I must go and rescue her. I will find her again she is my life. She is the Dancer of my soul. My heart. - The Voogden Files from Edward's point of view


**A/N:** I will be slowly adding to this side of the story

My existence had gotten uninspiring over the last fifty years. I needed an escape from everyone so .I ran away from them to the house in the south, my house on the south of our main house. The piece of land we had bought two years ago was big and we had managed to make sure everyone had their own space. Kate had her cottage near the front lawn. Rosalie had a garage to the west. We all had a space in the studio block. This place felt an awful lot like paradise to me. I would have called it heaven, but heaven is not an option for me. I will always be refused the luxury of heaven; my soul was that of a sinner through very little choice of my own. Still I had to believe there was at least some type of heaven. At least for the monster I am. A monster I refuse to be. I want a purpose a reason to be good. I hold on to the thought of hopefully having a soul and trying to be good enough to deserve it. Existence wasn't remarkable during the daily torture of classes. I sat through my punishment every day, In hope of being granted some sort of recompense. I would be back at University tomorrow. It was more like a prison filled with arrogant teachers and self obsessed day dreamers. But I had to go the more we seemed average the longer we got to stay somewhere.

The first few hours back were the normal boring. One of the new students apparently had the lecturers on edge in every department. She was some prodigy that was able to practise in most art forms. I could hear what the tutors said behind closed doors. Supper sharp hearing that came from being the monster I was.  
'She studied with Alexander Gomez for 2 years.'  
'He doesn't normally keep interns longer than a year.'  
'I know. There has to be something special about her.'  
'It's a shame we can't ask her for favours. He would be a dream guest speaker.'  
Humans and their self preservations. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl that was subject to all of the savage thoughts coming from the lecturers. In this world with all of the wants a human wanted they could be cruel to each other. I hadn't even met the pour soul the staff were buzzing over.

I went for our pretend lunch with my siblings as usual we all met in the art block today. Only Alice and I studied art. Alice was studying fashion and photography and I was studying music again. I got to the table last after a short brunet young woman had bumped into me. As I sat down into the conversation and started pulverizing an apple pie between my fingers.  
'I wonder how long it will take till someone starts talking about 'The Cullen's'.' Emmett said while metaphorically adding quotations. He was trying to live in the moment and we always got the attraction of the new students it was a natural part of what we are. The fascination would fade after a week or two, if my siblings were lucky. I on the other hand would have to wait for a few weeks after that.  
'I bet five minutes.' Jasper replied smugly as he tried to provoke Emmett into another competition.  
'Edward. Do you know anything about that student that has the lecturers buzzing?' Alice asked quieter than any human would hear.  
'Only that she studied with Alexander Gomez and every department in the school wants her. Have you managed to find anything out?' I asked she only pulled these types of conversations up when there was a desperate need too.  
'Her name is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella. She studied with Alexander Gomez for two years as his intern and went to a specialist arts school and is proficient in almost every art in existence including some that have died out of popularity. She also prefers the more traditional art forms including glass.'  
'She sounds like the art lecturers dream boats then.' Jasper butted in. I had started to think about what Alice had said about this particular girl. I wondered if she was even human. She had to be. I hadn't caught anyone else's scent but humans and my siblings in the building. But the girl had knocked into me in the canteen. The clumsy female human had caught my attention. Something about her had caught my attention and I couldn't get her out of my thoughts...

'Pay up.' Emmett crowed in success and then I looked at Emmett and realised they had actually placed bets on something as normal for them.  
'The Girl Edward bumped into asked about us. She and her friend are getting a run down on us from their student mentor.' Emmett grinned as Jasper placed whatever he had lost in his hand. Only then did I catch it, he lost his key to his study.  
'The next month is going to be boring and straining.' Jasper growled. We all were the same we hated using the University Library.

I grabbed my tray after pummelling all of the food on it to crumbs. I threw everything in the bin and placed my tray on the rack. I walked into the studio I had booked. I had booked the Studio to keep up appearances' that I was a normal average person. Part of that meant I had to practice in the studio for the lecturers approval. I spent the next two hours practicing till I was convinced that the lecturers and technicians had heard enough.

The next day I worked through all of the mundane things before escaping to the studio I had booked. Today I was going to pretend to be struggling on my core piece. In truth I wanted to play in peace and surrounded by like minded humans. This wasn't the first time I saw her. This was the first time I got a chance to see into her soul. I stood in the studio doorway and watched mesmerized by the grace and poise that was wrapped in her movements. For ten minutes I watched until I had to finally say something. However I couldn't say what I actually thought about her she wouldn't be safe with me and she shouldn't be near me. When I watched her turning and moving to the music tho she made my still heart ache to touch her. She was elegant and graceful, but there was something else and I couldn't put my finger on it. Something about her was strange  
'Do you mind telling me what you are doing in here?' I asked in an annoyed tone. She jolted and then looked straight at me. I had clearly startled her. Her pulse had sped up drastically. I felt awful for startling her. Her movements had fascinated me. She blinked at me twice then when her heart beat settled again.

'I'm dancing.' She replied sounding very hostile now. Had I upset her? Was my tone of voice something I didn't intend to sound like? Did I sound hostile? Maybe too hostile?  
'But you didn't book this room. You need to book the room which I have done.' I tried to change my tone to a softer soothing tone. I kept a bit of the sternness in it. I hoped I sounded friendlier.  
'Oh sorry.' She replied quickly as I watched the surge of blood under her cheeks giving her cheeks a rosy blush colour.  
'I'll just get my things together.' She spoke while she mumbled and moved awkwardly over to the table and turned off her CD player. I walked to the piano. I slyly watched every move she made. I laid out some music sheets. The tune was already written in my head. I didn't need to write it down my memory was fantastic. The only thing I ever struggled to remember were bits about was my human life.

But I had to keep the charade up and appear like a human. I ran my fingers along the piano keys and then secretly leaned in and started tuning the Piano. I ran my finger down the keys again. It was now perfectly tuned in. I sat down and started playing the tune. A tune I could hear in my head before playing it on the piano. I kept breaking it off every now and then to write part of the music down. I had never given this song a name. I had written it, after being inspired by the love my family shared. I spent the rest of my hour playing in this hap hazard way. A lecturer stopped in the corridor to listen to me play. 'That is so beautiful. I won't disturb whoever it is playing.' She muttered so quietly that no normal human could hear her. I only heard it due to the super hearing I had. I then heard the next occupant that had booked the studio I was in coming to get the room.

I headed to the entrance through the ground floor social area. I stopped at the door when I saw her sat in the corner reading a book. She made this everyday human task look elegant and enchanting. She was engrossed in her book. She seemed to be in a world of her own. Something about her still bugged me but what was it? I fought the monster within me.  
_'I can't go and let her get familiar with me but she is so enchanting.'  
'She smells so good.'  
'If I walk away now, I could keep her safe. Leave her in her world. Where she belongs'  
'but she smells so good maybe she tastes the same.'  
'She is too precious and good. Her life has just started do you really want to end it if this goes bad.'  
'One little taste won't hurt.'  
'You couldn't hurt her your better than that.'_  
_  
_I finally decided to talk to this girl again for one last time. Only this time properly talk to her. I wanted. . . . No needed to find out what was so different what made her so enchanting? I walked up to her table and gently coughed to get her attention. When she looked up I smiled sweetly trying to put a little charm into my voice. I wanted her to feel at ease with me.  
'May I sit with you?' I asked she then looked up at me.  
'Sure.' She replied then started grabbing all her books and notes together. She then piled them up into a neat stack to her left.  
'You are a stunning dancer by the way.' I smiled at her then ran a hand through my hair. How can talking to this girl be so nerve racking. I felt weird with the other emotions I was experiencing. I struggled to put a name to this one particular emotion. I was being pulled towards her. Part of me was screaming to ask her questions to find out as much about her as I could. The other part was screaming to leave some unsaid so I could talk to her again, but there will not be another time. I was nervous about talking to her I had not talked to a human so casually in the last hundred years.

'Thanks. It's just a hobby.' She replied blushing again. How could she call what she did a hobby? If she could move like that it was more than just a hobby. She had to be studying dance. Didn't she? She was definitely a dancer.  
'Really? So does that mean you're not here to study Dance?'  
'Nope. I'm here to study art and design.' I looked at her shocked it took me a few seconds to realise; I had let my jaw drop open. I hoped she hadn't noticed as I shut my mouth and smiled at her again.  
'So Salsa dancing is just a hobby.' I asked again just to confirm that someone that danced so elegantly did it as a hobby.  
'Yup dancing is one of my few leisure hobbies.' She replied smiling at me. She seemed very at ease to talk with me. Humans normally shied away from creatures like me.  
'Do you do more than salsa then?' I was staring at her longingly for more information. Was part of the reason she was so graceful because she danced other forms of dance. I leaned forward waiting for her to response.

'I can dance the Tango, Salsa and Ballet. I've not danced ballet for a while tho.' We carried on talking for the next two hours. The whole time I was there with her, I started building a list of characteristics of this girl. I managed to put a list of her characteristics together. She was very creative.  
1) She is an avid and graceful dancer.  
2) She loved seventeenth century architecture and fifties musicals. 3) She also loved classical and modern literature.  
4) She detested Opera.  
5) She liked to explore and go on adventures.  
6) Her name was Isabella Swan the student the teachers were going nuts over.  
7) She doesn't react like any other human. I've ever met.  
8) She was highly intelligent.

Wow what is this woman? She seems human but she doesn't react like a human, nor does she smell like one. Her scent was way too good to be a human. Yet there is no other answer she had to be a human. She didn't seem to belong in this day and age tho. She had a beautiful old age type soul. Before I knew it was time to part ways. I could hear my sister singing and heading up the stairs to leave and I was nowhere near my car. I didn't want anyone to know what I had spent the afternoon talking to Bella.  
'I need to go and cook dinner. Would you like to join me?' she asked as she started shoving her books and papers into her bag. As she did so I noticed a large bruise on her arm. What had she done to get that mark?  
'No thanks. I should go. My family will probably be waiting for me at home.' It was sort of the truth really I was frightened that if I had her in a room on her own the monster would win. I couldn't hurt her there were so many things I still wanted to know about her.  
'Okay. See you next time.' She replied with an angelic beautiful smile that touched her eyes. We both headed off to the lobby and then parted ways. I found Alice waiting in the car by the time I got to the car park.  
'What has you grinning so much?' She asks me faking her innocence.  
'It's not like you don't know.' I chuckled quietly before starting the engine and heading home.


End file.
